What Appened
by Kiarachu
Summary: Three little moment set in the film. What happened in them. My thought about it.


BULL'S EYE

After taking the city, Minion and Megamind went on a rampage, committing all sorts of evil crimes like bank robbery (with the addition of making pillow fights with the bags full of money), stealing pieces of art from the Museum, and other felonies. It was so thrilling to them! This was some of the best fun they had enjoyed in a while.

One afternoon, they were relaxing in the Metro Hall, more specifically the mayor office, thinking what to do next. After a while Minion suggested that they could experiment with the prototype of the car-launching crossbow.

Megamind grinned with delight. "Good idea, Minion! Let us go to the Evil Lair!", he said with childish enthusiasm. When they arrived, they searched for a wall where they could throw the cars. It didn't take them long to fine a nice brick wall that was just perfect for their game. Megamind commanded some brainbots to draw a giant target on it.

Snickering, they went back into the Lair and rolled out the giant crossbow that was conveniently mounted on a mobile platform with giant wheels. The dynamic duo went near the wall that was already painted with a blue round target.

Megamind placed the machinery across the street from the target and, with the help of some brainbots that laid the cars on the crossbow, they began throwing various cars at the wall (even a police car!). The first tries don't go too well but it was matter of practice.

After a while there weren't any more cars. "Mmmh...maybe it would have been better have searched for a zone with a suitable wall AND a larger supply cars...oh well...let's try the last shot with that...FIRE TRUCK!" Megamind said with a pleasured grin. He called forth a large amount of brainbots to lift the truck and placing it on the crossbow.

"This is the last try. I've calibrated the crossbow for a bull's eye. But this is a pretty big truck so maybe I'll do some adjusting", he said while adjusting the trajectory to his liking. Making a grave face and sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth, he pulled the trigger. Megamind and Minion glued their eyes on the fire truck that flew across the street, made a descendant trajectory. Megamind gasped and closed his eyes tightly when he was sure that the trajectory was wrong and he had made an incorrect calculation. Then the fire truck hit the target right in the center. "YAY! BULL'S EYE!", Megamind said, hopping here and there and grinning happily while Minion smiled broadly.

ROXANNE'S PROBLEM

Roxanne was on the top of Metro Tower after Hal placed her there and flew away. She was a little shocked "Oh my goodness...I'm going to die up here! Oh, look at how late I am to my dinner with Bernard! I just HAVE TO find a way to get off this damn tower." she said, scowling a little while watching the ominous gray cloud that was approaching.

She looked down over the edge carefully and she saw several windows broken by the sonic boom that Hal made going away from her "That IDIOT! He didn't want to listen to me and now I'm stuck up here! I hope that Bernard won't leave the restaurant, cause this is gonna take a crap load of time." she said, shaking her head and looking around. She spotted a ladder going down, then walked near the ladder and began to descend it.

She arrived on a thin platform. On her right she saw a shorter ladder that lead to a larger platform. Scooting carefully along the thin platform, she made her way to the shorter ladder and descended it until reaching the larger platform "Dead end? Hmmm...let's search...", she thought to herself after seeing that there wasn't another ladder for her to use. She saw that there was a trapezoidal shape before the beginning of the first windows.

Roxanne walked around the pillar that formed the Metro Tower's point and luckily found a door. She pushed the handle only to find out that it was locked so she continued to look around and found a small silver key placed on a hook not to far from the door. She opened the door and looked down. There was a small platform and a ladder, so she climbed down.

She reached the trapezoidal-shaped room and she saw a portable ladder that had two hooks at one end near the wall and a trap door on the floor. The trap door was locked but she found another small key in the room and unlocked it. Roxy peered down and saw a room full of shattered glass. She took the ladder and she hooked it on an iron bar, placing it on one side of the trap door.  
>She climbed down and paid special care to avoid the shattered glass.<p>

There was no one around, making the building look very empty and eerie. She hesistantly took the elevator and arrived on the street where she called a cab (one of the few still busy at work with the mayhem going on) and told the driver the name of the restaurant. She arrived there and she went straight to Bernard's table, smiling at the sight of his patient figure. "Sorry, I'm late!", she told him while thinking that she was very lucky he was such an understanding person. She hoped that the evening would go well, then dived into an exciting anecdote of what had just happened to her.

MINION'S WORRIES

"We now have confirmed reports. Titan, first thought to be this city's new hero, has turned evil. The city has never seen this level of destruction. If only Metro Man were still alive", said the news channel's announcer. Minion sat at the edge of the bed with a very worried expression painted on his face, seeing the city's destruction made by Titan in the little TV the motel room had provided. Shaking his entire body in a denial expression he thought, "I'm very sorry for Sir but I knew that Hal wasn't the right guy. And I knew that wasn't a good idea create a new hero!"

After a while, he turned off the TV and, with a resolute expression, stood up and grunted to himself. "OK! Time to get to the Evil Lair! Maybe the Boss is in there. I'm not really sure what I will say to him when I will see him but I'm sure I can figure this out before reaching the Lair." he said seriously.

When he left the motel he noticed that the few staff that had been working there had now fled, so he left the place with a conflicting emotion: one of indifference that was tied with his precedent "evil" behavior with Megamind and another new feeling of guilt for what was happening to Metro City, also tied up by his and his Boss behavior. He ran through the city, seeing several people running away from Titan's wrath in terror.

He carefully went to a metro station where he knew that there was a secret passage to the Lair. After checking his surroundings with circumspection, he pressed some button in a "broken" ticket dispenser and, after a little bit; it opened revealing a dark passage. He clicked a switch, the passage lit up with several light bulbs, and the "door" closed automatically. Minion started to walk down the corridor.

It was a long walk but it gave him time to think. He thought about the relationship between him and Megamind and he thought about the recent events: the strange behavior of his ward and the fight that they had about him dating Ms. Ritchie and the fact that Megamind had fallen in love with her. He thought that his behavior was right because he wanted only to protect Sir from…well, something. Minion halted for a brief seconds. He made a puzzled expression "I...wanted to protect Sir from his wrong behavior...lying is ALWAYS wrong, even in villainy, and if Ms. Ritchie discovered the truth, both their hearts will be broken."

After a while he reached the Lair, finding it empty, apart some trembling brainbots. He glanced at the idea wall and noticed the cloth that covered the battle suit was on the floor and the suit was not here. He went around the whole Lair, searching and calling for his ward but finally had to throw in the towel.

He was VERY worried because he didn't quite know where his Boss could be. He thought of all the places where he might be and sent a small blue brainbot to scout out some places. After a while, it returned and told him, "PRISON! PRISON!" Minion made an "I knew it" face. Before the return of the brainbot, he thought that maybe Mega had escaped with the other people but after a while thought, "No. He's not capable as doing such a cowardly action. Not after what he had done. He has created a monster...NO...WE have created a monster. I helped him so I'm also guilty. I wonder why he's in prison...oh well...now I will think of a plan."

After a while he called a brainbot. "Go near the prison, but not so near that some guard could spot you. Wait for me there", he said and the brainbot dipped in a nodding fashion before hovering away quickly. Minion picked up the spare holowatch, a fresh can of knockout spray and some rope before heading into the direction of the prison disguised as a random citizen (he thought that you can never be too careful).

When he was near the prison, the brainbot came to him and he instructed it again. "Ok...go very carefully near the guard booth and make that guard, ONLY that guard, come here near me. Understand?" The brainbot nodded and went to the booth from behind. In that way the other two guards at the entrance didn't notice him. He scraped the door and the guard heard the sound. He opened the door to check out what it was while other two guards paid no attention. The guard saw the brainbot and followed it with an angry look on his face. Why he didn't call for back-up, Minion couldn't be sure, but he was glad he didn't.

The brainbot led the guard near Minion, who used the knockout spray, scanned his image with the watch and disguised himself as the guard. Then he approached the booth and the other two guards asked him why he left his post. The alien servant answered that he saw some troublemaking kids on the grounds and the two guards nodded. Then he told the two that he was going to report this to the warden and left the booth after the two guards nodded again.

He reached the warden's office, finding it open and empty, and, with a puzzled expression, asked his secretary where he was. She informed him that he was near Megamind's cell. Minion thanked her and went to that block. "Perfect!" he thought "This was easier than I thought". He reached the special cell and he saw the warden sitting in the chair in front of the control panel, with a pensive expression, lost in his own thoughts. Minion peeked inside the cell and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of his ward watching the TV. But he frowned a little too, because he was sure was careless.

The warden noticed Minion. "What are you doing here? You should be in your booth!", he said to him, furrowing his brow. Minion jumped a little, surprised, and he said "Sorry, warden, but I must report something: a few meddlesome kids were playing around on the grounds not too long ago." The warden raised an eyebrow before responding, "I'll check into it later." He noticed Minion's attention had drifted to the screen and smirked. "Yep, we got him back. Well, he came at his free will, but we have him now none the less". At that statement Minion's eyes widened in the surprise "Really? Oh...oops..." he said covering his mouth.

The warden made a puzzled expression and eyed the suspicious acting "guard" then felt his eyebrows shoot up when the "guard" started to tie him. He did not struggle, however, but instead, shockingly, smiled. "It's ok, Minion, it's not necessary to tie me up..." he said. Minion gave him a wary glance. "How...how did you discover that?", Minion inquired to which the warden replied, "It's simple...I'm a very attentive observer and I noticed the wristwatch and your eyes. They don't change color...so I knew that it had to have been you." Minion stared at him intensely, "But...but why would you let me free him? I mean...he's a villain!" At this statement the warden shook his head, "I don't think that he's a villain. I always knew that he wasn't really a villain to the core and today he proved it giving himself in. And that's something!" he said with a wink.

Minion blinked a little in surprise and confusion before scanning the warden. Then he went to the cell's porthole after hearing his Boss say, "Warden! Listen to me. You have to let me go! Tighten has to be stopped!" Minion answered, "Sorry, Megamind, you still have eighty-eight life sentences to go. Plenty of time to reflect on what you have done."  
>Megamind walked in the direction of the glass "You want me to say it? I'll say it! Here it is, from the deepest, blackest part of my heart: I'M SORRY!" he said smacking his face on the glass and dropping down "Not buying it", Minion said with a small grin on his face. This was turning out to be fun, plus he was sure that in this way his ward could understood his wrongdoings.<p>

And then Megamind spoke with a sorrow voice. "I don't blame you...I've terrorized the city countless times, I created a hero who's turned to be a villain, I lied to Roxanne. My best friend, Minion, I treated like dirt. But, please, don't make this city-don't make Roxanne-pay for my wrongdoings." Minion's heart melted and he knew that he learned the lesson, so he opened the door and Megamind turned in his direction. "Apology accepted" he said, turning the holowatch's dial and returning in his old self. Megamind smiled kindly. "Oh, Minion, you fantastic fish, you!" and Minion smiled back at him and said "What are we waiting for? We better get going".

Walking down the prison corridor, Megamind laughed and punched Minion friendly on the shoulder "You got me!" The warden, still tied to the chair, called after them. "Good luck, fellas!" Minion laughed along with Megamind who said "We're gonna die!" happily and Minion kept laughing and then stopped. "Wait...what?"

They came out of prison easily because the warden gave instructions to the guard to let them pass. They went to a secret passage near the prison that led to the lair. Also it was one of the quickest because there was elevator-like machinery on a track that went rather fast. While they road, Megamind explained to Minion what happened after their fight.

They arrived at the Lair. "I'm VERY sorry for my behavior with you...I hope that someday you will forgive me for being so stupid. You were right and I...well...was wrong. I don't want to lose you again, my friend!" Megamind said to Minion with a VERY sad and honest expression.

Minion smiled sympathetically. "But I've already forgive you, Sir! And besides, you passed a really bad moment...I feel sorry for you. But it's best to get to work right now. We don't have much time! AND I already have a plan!", he said turning the dial of the watch and becoming Megamind.

Megamind looked at him crookedly and Minion spoke. "Here's the plan: I will go rescue Ms. Ritchie on the hoverbike disguised as you and you will frighten Tighten away disguised as Metro Man. What do you think, Sir?"

Megamind eyes widened and with a wicked grin, told Minion, "Good plan but we are gonna do with STYLE!" then he called the brainbots and frowned. "Mmmh...they aren't enough...Minion! Turn the brainbots in stand-by on and set maximum power to the brainbot-making machine. We need a lot of 'em and we don't have that much time..." he said with a serious expression.

Minion gave him a puzzled look but he didn't reply, instead turning on the machine and the "sleeping" brainbots. "Sir...what have you in mind?" he asked. Megamind laughed maniacally and told him his plan: making a gargantuan Megamind head with the brainbots and using the black-cloud aerostat and laser light for making a memorable presentation. He instructed Minion for the scene and with the machine they made MANY brainbots, to which they instructed as well.  
>Then they took the hoverbike, the jetpack and the other things and with the aerostat and hurried off to Metro Tower.<p> 


End file.
